1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clear plastic packages for small articles of commerce, and more particularly to a package of three pieces, including two pieces that form a shell for a third, tray-like piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite advances in clear plastic packaging for small articles, such packages remain susceptible to pilferage and tampering. Also, there is no incentive, other than to discard the plastic package after the purchased items are removed from the package.
In view of the foregoing it is a general object of the present invention to provide a clear plastic package that is quite strong and secure against tampering, yet which displays the product well.
Another object is to provide an environmentally friendly package.
A further object is to provide a package that can be retained after purchase and used as a tray-equipped storage box.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a very secure package that uses a minimal amount of adhesive in its fabrication.
The present invention provides these and other objects and advantages in the form of a three-piece package that includes a bottom piece having an upper surface and a perimeter shaped to make holding engagement with a correspondingly shaped member. There is a front wall pivotally attached to the front end of the bottom piece, and a rear wall pivotally attached to the rear end of the bottom piece, each end wall having a lip portion with latching means, and being pivotable from a horizontal position to a generally vertical position. In a preferred embodiment the bottom perimeter is an upwardly projecting edge.
The second piece is a tray that has at least one upwardly facing recess for holding articles of commerce, and a forward portion is adapted to be grasped by hand. The lower part of the tray is slidably supported by the bottom piece upper surface. In a preferred embodiment the recesses are formed in a raised upper wall of the tray.
Finally there is a cover piece with a top wall, opposing sidewalls and rear wall, and open front, and a lower edge for engaging the bottom piece perimeter to hold against relative lateral and downward movement. With the tray centrally positioned on the bottom piece upper surface, the cover can be mounted to the bottom so as to cover the tray, the open end of the cover being large enough to allow passage of the tray there through.
The bottom end walls can be swung upwardly toward positions where their lip portions snap into engagement with upper edges of the cover so as to secure the cover to the bottom.
Preferrably, UV curable adhesive is applied to interconnecting surfaces of the cover and end walls prior to rotation of the walls, for subsequent curing to affix the connection.
Finally it is noted that a major part of the forward end wall is adapted to be cut away to allow access to the handle of the tray so it can be withdrawn from and repositioned in the otherwise sealed package, as desired.